Francine the Fame (on Hiatus)
by Stacy CPR
Summary: Sofia has a new classmate who is famous in the Academy, and she needs to help her new classmate to her problem. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: So I just want to fix some things to this story and clear out the confusions about it. Enjoy reading!

* * *

She wears her purple summer dress with her amethyst amulet. Her chestnut hair was half tied up. She's attending in a private school, EverRealm Academy. She felt a bit nervous and that she walk closely to her siblings.

She held her breath and breath out her woes away as they enter the halls. As they walk, she was glad that still some of their friends was there. They walk towards the bulletin to know their class schedule, sadly Sofia will be separated from her siblings. Her first class is Math, under Ms Dahlia.

"You will get used to it but at least we get to see each other at the cafeteria" Amber lift Sofia up, worried that she's nervous and she will not be there for her first day. The trio walk up stairs, number of room as they passed. Sofia turn her head side to side looking for her room.

James slip out to her sisters to his class, while both girls walking the halls, "I will come with you to your class before I go to my own"

"But how about your class? You might be late."

"Forget about it and it's your first time being in a exclusive private school and I feel that your nervous."

"Thanks Amber, I feel much better now because your here."

They take another stairs and finally at the right side of the hall, her room is at the end of it. Sofia got to ease some of her nervous after Amber left her. As she enter the room, not much familiar faces were there but hopefully she would fit in smoothly along. Finding a vacant chair, she noticed a small crowd at the corner of the room.

"Her name is Francine, she is very popular in their place and many students here know her"

A girl with a short black hair, black eyes with her round eyeglasses. She wore a blue sweater and a black jeans.

"I'm Jade, your a freshman?"

"Yes I am and my name is Sofia"

A redhead girl from the crowd out heard them and walk towards to them. "A freshman? I'm Francine"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sofia"

Miss Dahlia enter the room. "Welcome and Good morning class, I'll be teaching you all about the basics of Algebra and all about the schedules is on the board, back there. If you have questions and difficulties will be answered later after class. And before I forget, my name is Ms. Dahlia."

"Before we start, let's have a little introduction in each one of you. It will start to you..."

Her eyes falls onto Sofia, she stood in front, her heart beats so fast in every second.

"Hello everyone, my name is Sofia. My family had just move on here because of my father's business. I have two step-siblings, James and Amber. I have a pet bunny, his name is Clover. My favorite color is purple and I like to sing, dance and play soccer-"

Every word describing herself, the class was awed that she has a many talent. Beaming smiles were forming to their faces, but not all of them. Some can be annoyed and Francine is having it.

"-Mostly I had my time for my family especially to my sister, Amber."

After her short introduction, most of the students clapped having to hear some an amazing interpretation to a lovely girl in front of them. Sofia take her seat to a vacant chair at the center.

"Thank you Sofia for sharing with us about yourself and hope that you had a great year being in this school. Now, whose next?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

An hour had finished, were likely when the bell begun to rung everyone finally went out. Sofia was still in the room and checking her things. Papers were all over her desk, full of notes that she jot down through the lesson and at the end of the week there would be a test, that hopefully these would help her.

"I'll help you with those, I won't let you miss lunch."

Jade and Sofia gather the papers before they went out to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was full of students unlike her old school, it was hard to find some place to eat. While at the line getting their meals, Amber and James entered with some of their students at their back. "Amber! James!"

Sofia walk to them and notice four people behind her siblings. "Sofia, glad that your here then."

"Me too"

"I have someone to introduce to you too, Hildegard and Clio."

Hildegard is a long curly black haired girl, wearing a white, long sleeves with checkered sky blue vest and short checkered sky blue skirt while Clio is a dark brown haired girl wearing the same outfit but hers is a pink checkered one.

"Hildegard is my friend since childhood but after a few months before we move they move here first for a better business and Clio is Hildegard's bestfriend, I never got to know her but Hildegard introduce me to her at our class" Amber proudly said

"That means, you have someone to talk to again to your phone 24/7 at home." James smirked

"James!" Amber pouted

"I'm right and before I forgot, this are Zandar and Desmond my classmates and also my friends"

Zandar is a brown skinned guy, wearing a hazel brown hoddie and wearing a white shirt. Desmond is a blond haired guy like Amber and James, he wears a dark blue vest sweater underneath is a white long sleeves.

"I joined Zandar at a tournament that took place last year and Desmond is the son of a teacher here and he's shy so we brought him here."

Sofia was so happy for the both of them to have friends to eat with them, "Well I think it's my turn to introduce, this is Jade my classmate and friend too"

Jade reluctant to sit with them because she get used to eat alone. "Don't be shy there Jade"

James invite her to sit causing for her to blush. They had a great lunch together that time and Sofia would not forget this. Before they went out to their classes, James secretly gave his number in a parchment to Jade while there's no one notice. "Sofia!"

Francine was approaching them, "Francine"

"May I come with you in our next class?"

"Why would you come with us rather than the other girls?" Jade went in front of Sofia. Sofia saw Jade's hand forms to a fist.

"Because I just want to make friends with you, especially to Sofia" Beaming a smile at Sofia. Sofia, Jade, Francine and with her siblings and their friends went to the hall to their classes. While they walk along, Jade tugged her arms around Sofia's left arm.

"Sofia" Jade whispered

"What is it?"

"Why you let Francine come with us?"

"Why? Because she said she want to make friends with us, isn't that nice?"

"It isn't. You don't know about her. Yes, she want be your friend but she just want to make friend to make her puppet."

"Puppet? What did you mean?""

"Francine is a popular girl in this academy. Someone said she is clever and fun, got on very well on everyone. Once, she invited the whole school for her birthday party and from time to time she gave presents to everybody."

"Then, what's wrong about it?"

"The wrong about it is when she became one of her friends, she'll want you to do something you don't want. Bad things and I don't want to let you do those things."

Sofia softened and smiled to her. "Thanks that you have concern for me but let Francine to be friends with us and don't worry if she does something bad, I won't let that happen" She hold Jade's arms tight.

"I told you about this but don't be shy to tell it to me."

Amber and James with their friends went to their own classes and they left Sofia, Jade and Francine went to their own class. Chemistry class


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_o~o*O*o~Sofia's POV~o*O*o~_

"I'll be your substitute for this class since Professor Greylock isn't feeling well."

He wrote his name on the board, **Professor Cedric **

Professor Cedric was a tall guy. He wear glasses and have not much a long hair which has two tonic colors, black and gray bangs. He wore a maroon blazer underneath a dark green polo and black pants. With his long face and tired eyes he seems to be in his thirties but he look much like an old man. Also he has a pointy nose, I heard some students around me talking about our substitute teacher making fun of him while the class is starting but I find him a nice teacher.

After some little lectures, Professor Cedric give some sheets of a short quiz for us while he write something on the board. I was watching him while waiting for the others finish their own test, I already finish mine since I didn't find difficult to answer the quiz. It was truly quit around me because what just happen before we get to have the quiz.

* * *

_Professor Cedric teach us about the burning effects. One of examples he did that he get a dollar bill from his wallet. He put it on the table and burned it in front of us then he forgot that the dollar bill wouldn't burn only the alcohol. So he took another dollar bill and soaked it in the alcohol._

_"What he's doing?" Francine said. Sh e was so bored although the class._

_And then he caught it on fire. All of us was astonished cause it was such a big fire, all of us were screaming. But then it went out and the dollar bill was fine. That makes all of us silent, but Francine get to laugh and seems in pain to laugh because of our faces of what just happen._

_I was turning to giggle when Professor Cedric look at Francine. She was the one to be silent. All of the class turn not to speak any word by then either a whisper after it._

* * *

***Bang***

I heard something hit the ceiling which cause all our attention to it. Then after a couple of seconds, the ceiling tile fell and shattered on the floor and a book thumped down on the top of it. We stand from our seats and walked away from the shattered tile.

"All of you are okay? Does anyone get hurt?" Professor Cedric said with worries. All of us were fine and doesn't get injured.

He walk near to the shattered tiles and picked up the book. "Who own this book and get to explain to it what is it going on here?"

Any of us doesn't speak about it and then I take a look to the book. It was mine! It's my literature book! But how did it get there? My heart beat was so fast that I can't even speak. I wan to say it was mine but I don't know how to tell it how it got there.

I walk towards to Professor Cedric. His eyes were straight looking at me. I felt scared in front of him "It's my book, Professor."

"It's yours. Will you tell what got on your mind to throw such a heavy book on the ceiling? I hope I find it valuable reason."

I was shaking and feel to stutter on my words.

"Uh-Uhmm... I... I-I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know how my book got there. I didn't actually gonna bring that with me since I left it on my locker." And that I realize what just I say. Yes, the book wasn't needed in my class but it's just confusing how it was here.

Professor Cedric take a look on his watch and he look back to me. "Our class will be over after 10 minutes I must let you go on the Guidance Office now, we won't have much time to discuss about what happen today here."

The class ended so early and dismissed all the students except me. I started to walk out to the door to the Guidance Office and then Mister Cedric come with me.

At the Guidance Office, Mister Cedric and I wait for a while because the Guidance Counselor wasn't there yet. After 5 minutes of silence, I started to speak.

"Sorry"

Professor Cedric caught off guard before looking at me. "So you admit that you did it"

"No"

"But as I can see, you own this book and you apologize, it's truly your fault."

Before I get to say about it, the Guidance Counselor came right in the office. I started to be a little nervous because I never been in the Guidance Office or to face with a Guidance Counselor before until now.

"What take you so long Grimtrix?" Professor Cedric said in sarcastic way, he seems to be impatient

"I was eating my lunch in the cafeteria. I know that there won't be so much problem today"

"You thought so?"

Mr. Grimtix notice me then he get to sit properly.

"Professor Cedric, what brings you and your student here in my office?"

"The ceiling tile fell in my class because of a book which is owned by my student here with me. But, I think she won't admit what she did."

"Don't you worry, someone from your class tell me whose the one did it while I walk back here in my office so I see that this young lady has no such thing did that. You can go now, I get to have the phone number of the parent of the student."

As I hear it, I felt to breath again. I want to say thanks to someone who said it later. Professor Cedric and I stood, we went out the office walking together in the hall.

I need to go on my next class, Jade might be worried. Before I walk left to the stairs, someone hold my right shoulder.

"Your book"

Proffesor hand my book to me and he lowered his hand from my shoulder. I look onto his face. He was calm.

"Thank you, Professor. Sorry for what happen back on your class." I look on my toes, truly sorry even I didn't do it.

"You don't need to apologize, now that we know you don't do it. You can go now on your class, you might be late."

And that, he walk away from me. I want to say more but I think it will be next time. I walk upstairs to my Art Class.


End file.
